


Naruto Like Pancakes

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Series: In Disguise One Shots [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloated Crayon is a bloody genius, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaara in a collar, Gloves, I am such a perv, Jiraiya would be proud, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Safe Consensual Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, and a perv, dominate Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto. Gaara. Rock Lee. Threesome. </p><p>Spoiler Alert!: If you read my other fic In Disguise, this has some minor spoilers for later in the series so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Like Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloatedcrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloatedcrayon/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Bloated Crayon!!!  
> This was a personal request of hers and as her Eternal Rival, I felt I simply must help her dreams come true.  
> this is actually part of my In Disguise Modern AU  
> So read at your leisure!

* * *

 

Gaara sat nervously on the end of his bed, Lee fidgeting beside him. The clock on the night stand read five thirty and Gaara felt the butterflies float around in his stomach. It was almost time.

Gaara turned to Lee, reaching his hand towards his boyfriend’s own. Lee looked over at Gaara and smiled brightly, unable to hide his anxiety from Gaara. Gaara raised a non-existent brow at his boyfriend of four, almost five years.

“Lee, we don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable.” Gaara said softly, looking down to his lap. “I know Naruto is okay with this but this fantasy can stay in my head, we don’t have to do this.” Lee blinked slowly before he reached forward, cupping Gaara’s chin with his hand and gently guiding his boyfriends face upward. Teal eyes met dark brown as Lee smiled warmly at the man he loved.

“Gaara, I am okay with this.” Lee reassured, softly kissing Gaara on his forehead before continuing. “Naruto is a close friend, family even. He hasn’t been himself since Sasuke left but having him help us with this makes me feel perfectly comfortable.” Gaara nodded as Lee brushed a thumb across his jaw.

“But what if this threesome ends in disaster and it ruins our friendship with Naruto?” Gaara asked, his fears voicing themselves before he could stop them. “What if it ruins our relationship?” Lee shook his head, his warm eyes making Gaara feel secure.

“I have seen Naruto naked more times than I care to remember,” Lee chuckled, running a comforting hand through Gaara’s hair. “I am sure this will not be much different. And if this is something you want to do, then I’m happy to share this together with you. I may love Naruto like a brother but I am _in_ love with you.”  

It was then that the door opened and the blond they had been discussing walked into the room. Naruto Uzumaki had grown tall since their high school days, his bright blond hair glowed like the sun even in the dim lighting of Lee and Gaara’s room.

Naruto looked at the two, a red blush dusting his cheeks as he looked between the men he had come to know as his friends. He adjusted his hands in the pockets of his orange jacket as he tried to clear some of the tension in the room.

“Okay, so we already talked about this once but has anything changed with the rules?” Naruto asked as he toed off his shoes. They had already met with each other to discuss the threesome before but Naruto could sense Gaara’s nervousness rolling off him in waves.

Naruto wasn’t even sure what had caused him to tell Lee yes when he came to him, begging for his help. Gaara wanted to have a threesome. Naruto had been surprised by the request at first but as Lee explained, his shock had lessened.

Lee was desperate to please Gaara, who always indulged in Lee’s sexual fantasies whenever he could but rarely asked for anything himself. Lee simply wanted to do this one thing his boyfriend wanted to try. Naruto hadn’t really needed to hear about how Gaara had worn lace panties for Lee or even the time Gaara had indulged in Lee’s roleplaying needs but he understood what Lee was asking.

Gaara wanted to have a threesome and Naruto was the only one he trusted with this. Naruto had been kind of sexually active since Sasuke left but even he had to do some research on threesomes. It took a lot of trust not only for the people wanting the threesome, but also for the third participating. They trusted Naruto to not only keep this a secret, but not to let things get too weird after this.

So Naruto had agreed.

“We…um,” Lee said, looking towards Gaara who nervously nodded. Gaara looked up at Naruto, teal eyes boring into his blue.

“We are fine with anything…” Gaara managed and Naruto nodded, stiffly taking off his jacket. The blond took a deep breath and smiled his normally confident smile. He was nervous but he understood he’d have to take some charge, at least until the two got comfortable.

“Let’s get started then,” Naruto said, pulling his shirt over his head and cheeks flushing slightly as he looked down at the pair. “How do you want to start this?” Gaara blushed as he patted the bed, prompting Naruto to sit down.

“I just want to watch for a bit.” Lee announced, sitting with his back against the headboard as Gaara pulled his shirt off, the black haired man’s eyes roving over his lover. Gaara nodded and tried to hide his nervousness as he looked over to Naruto for some kind of guidance.

Naruto leaned forward, latching soft lips onto Gaara’s throat. He was tired of waiting and decided he would have to start this event or it would never get off the ground.

The red head bit back a moan and Naruto grinned mischievously, brushing his thumb over Gaara’s nipples. He flipped Gaara onto his back, laying over him with a chuckle at his friend’s surprised expression.

“Why don’t we give bushy brows a good show, eh Gaara?” Naruto suggested as he pinned Gaara beneath him. Gaara nodded, locking eyes with Lee as Naruto’s hands wandered, hooking under his pants and pulling the sweats away with practiced ease.

Naruto was careful not to leave marks as he kissed and licked his way down Gaara’s torso. Gaara was already hard under the fabric of his boxers as Naruto pulled the pants down to Gaara’s knees.

The blond pawed at the hardened flesh, earning a whimper from the red head as Naruto lifted Gaara’s hands over his head, pinning them above him. Gaara’s face was flushed as Naruto pressed his clothed cock against Gaara’s. He ground his hips against Gaara’s and the whimper of pleasure was followed by a wanton moan that made Naruto smirk up at Lee.

Lee had taken off his own pants, his hand in his pants as he gently rubbed his cock through the fabric of his boxers at the sight. Round eyes met Naruto’s and the blond made his way down Gaara’s body.

Naruto nuzzled Gaara’s hardened flesh, breath making it twitch behind the red fabric of garment. Lee watched as Naruto smoothly took Gaara’s cock from its confines. Lee watched as Naruto licked the head of Gaara’s cock, lapping up precum as he did.

Lee watched Gaara’s face turn red. Lee slid his pants off the rest of the way, crawling over to Gaara and embracing him from behind. Gaara moaned as soft lips suckled his neck, Lee’s rough hands running up his torso. Naruto slipped his tongue under the foreskin of Gaara’s cock and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head.

“Ah!” Gaara cried out, heat pooling in his gut as Naruto’s hand curled around the base of his cock. Naruto pumped his fist, pulling back the foreskin and giving the newly exposed head a gentle suck. Naruto then swirled his tongue over it and down the slit. Just when Gaara was beginning to reach his end, Naruto released the hardened flesh with a small pop.

Lee pulled Gaara around to kiss him, tongues tangling in an erotic dance. Naruto’s lips kissed the junction between Gaara’s neck and shoulder. Lee pulled Gaara with him as he fell back and Gaara’s lips roamed away from Lee’s mouth.

Lee moaned as Gaara kissed down his torso, nipping and sucking as he went until he reached Lee’s erect cock. Gaara nibbled on the hardened flesh, kissing the head gently before slowly pulling back the foreskin to lick the slit and slipping his tongue into it gently.

“G-Gaara…” Lee moaned as Gaara pressed his tongue against the underside of the head, sucking gently. Naruto smirked as he raised himself up on his knees. He ran his fingers up the soft, pale thighs and Gaara took Lee fully into his mouth.

Naruto spread Gaara’s ass cheeks and the red head moaned, sending jolts of pleasure up Lee’s spine from the vibrations.

“Ah, Gaara!” Lee moaned as heat curled in his abdomen.  Naruto leaned forward and licked Gaara’s opening. Gaara gasped as Lee kept his head in place with a gentle hand.

Naruto traced the ring of muscles with his tongue, making Gaara moan in pleasure. A single hand fondled Gaara’s balls as the red head bobbed his head, sucking Lee’s cock and taking it deep down his throat. The bushy browed man cried out in pleasure, threading his hand through Gaara’s deep red locks.

Lee looked down at Gaara heatedly, panting as his boyfriend worshiped his hard length with an eager mouth. His heart pounding as he watched and felt Gaara. Gaara had always been very good at giving Lee head but the sensations combined with the visual of watching his boyfriend being eaten out…it almost sent Lee over the edge right there.

Gaara pulled away as Naruto pushed his tongue into his hole. Gaara gasped and Lee pulled Gaara up to kiss him once more. Naruto smirked as he finally lifted his head from Gaara’s ass.

“Lee, where’s the lube?’ Naruto asked as Gaara moved down Lee’s neck, sucking a love bite there as his hands wandered down Lee’s body. Lee pointed to nightstand and Naruto opened the drawer. The blond’s eyes widened at the treasures he found.

He would have never guessed that the men who had been his friends for so many years, would own so many butt plugs, dildos and various other sex toys that lay hidden in the confines of their nightstand. alongside the toys, were plenty of items necessary for safe sex. Rubber gloves, condoms, and lube, both water based and silicone. Naruto was getting hard just thinking about what he could do with these treasures. 

Grabbing one of the lubes, condoms, gloves, three cock rings and a butt plug, Naruto smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. After putting on the gloves, Naruto quickly slipped a black ring around his cock and moved towards Gaara. The red heads eyes widened as Naruto lubed up his gloved fingers.

“Gaara, come here.” Naruto asked as he moved towards the red head. Gaara obeyed, presenting himself on all fours. Naruto pushed a single finger into Gaara’s ass, beckoning Lee with his other before slipping the second cock ring around Gaara’s length. The bowl cut sporting man crawled towards Naruto slowly.

Naruto pulled his childhood friend closer, crashing their lips together as he added another finger to Gaara’s puckered hole. The red head shivered, whimpering as he watched Lee and Naruto make out. He found the whole scene oddly arousing and his cock twitched in anticipation.

Naruto’s lips wandered down, sucking gently on Lee’s collarbone and slipping the last ring over Lee’s length. The brown eyed man moaned at the sensation. Lee’s hand wrapped around Naruto’s leaking arousal and pumped the length with rough hands in response.

“Ah, fuck Lee…” Naruto managed as he fanned out his gloved fingers inside of Gaara, stretching his friend before adding a third and final finger. Gaara let out a cry of pleasure as Naruto brushed his prostate. Gaara’s cock twitched, the ring staving off his orgasm and making the red-head whimper with need.

When Naruto’s fingers pulled away, Gaara turned to see why just as he felt the cold metal of a butt plug pressing into him. The hefty plug slid into Gaara’s stretched hole easily, pressing against his prostate and sending jolts of pleasure up Gaara’s spine.

Naruto smirked and looked at Lee, handing him a pair of gloves and the lube. Lee took them silently, twirling his finger as he gestured for Naruto to turn around. The blond crawled on all fours as Lee reached into the drawer again.

After a few moments, Lee revealed his prize. A black leather O ringed collar. Lee turned to Gaara, who craned his neck so his boyfriend could buckle the collar around his neck. Lee smiled as he hooked his index finger in the O ring, pulling Gaara roughly forward.

“Get in front of him.” Lee ordered gently, his commanding tone making Gaara’s cock harder. Lee knew how much Gaara liked it when he took charge. “I want to watch him suck you off again.” Gaara nodded and Lee’s eyes smoldered as he released Gaara’s collar.

Lee pulled on the gloves, lubing up his fingers as Gaara quickly obeyed and moved towards Naruto. The blond smirked up at Gaara, giving the hard cock in front of his face a long lick up the shaft. Gaara bit back a moan but pushed himself closer.

Naruto sucked the head gently before taking the whole of the cock into his mouth just as Lee pressed a single finger into him. Gaara threaded his fingers through blond locks as Naruto sucked lightly on the length in front of him.

Lee added more lube as he put in a second finger, making Naruto hiss slightly as Lee searched for that spot. He finally found the bundle of nerves and Naruto moaned, sending jolts of pleasure up Gaara’s sensitive head.

“Naruto…” Gaara moaned as his fingers tightened around Naruto’s hair. The blond smirked and hummed in pleasure, pressing his tongue into the bottom of head. Gaara gasped, biting his lip to stave off another wanton moan.

Lee stretched his friend for a few moments as he spread his fingers before inserting a third and thrusting them back and forth. Naruto was panting now, his cock hard and gorged from the cock ring. He rutted his dripping length forward towards the bed, trying to get some friction to ease the ache. The blond whined as he pulled away from Gaara’s cock, his eyes clouded with desire and need.

“Lee, just put it in already.” Naruto growled, pushing his ass against Lee’s own hardened arousal. Lee chuckled and reached for a condom, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth and adding a few drops a lube into it before slipping it over his cock.

“Just keep sucking.” Lee stated as he rubbed his length against Naruto’s ass, carefully applying the water based lube along the condom as Gaara pulled Naruto back onto his cock. Naruto smirked as he opened his mouth and let Gaara thrust into his mouth.

Naruto whined as he felt the head of Lee’s cock push past the ring of muscle slowly. Gaara gripped his hair, forcing Naruto down on his cock and Naruto attempted not to gag. Good thing he liked it a little rough.

Lee slowly pushed in until he was all the way inside of Naruto, pausing for a minute to let Naruto adjust and to watch Gaara face fuck their best friend. Naruto balanced on one hand, reaching around to roughly pull on the flared base of Gaara’s anal plug. The sensations that shot through Gaara’s body had him thrusting into Naruto’s hot mouth with a cry.

Lee pulled out to his tip, waiting just a moment before thrusting back into Naruto. He gripped Naruto’s hips as he leisurely thrust into the tight heat. He kept up the achingly slow pace until Naruto whined again, thrusting back onto Lee’s cock.

Then Lee let loose, fucking Naruto hard and fast. Every thrust of Lee’s hips sent the blond forward, taking Gaara’s mouth fully as the red head quickly matched the speed and thrusting into Naruto’s mouth every time the blond was thrust forward.

Tears formed in the corners of Naruto’s eyes but he didn’t want this to stop. He’d never felt this full. Every part of his body was humming with pleasure as his best friends had their way with him.

And he loved every minute of it.

Naruto cried against Gaara’s length as he came, the orgasm blocked by his cock ring but the sounds sending a wave of pleasure that drew Gaara’s end from his body as well.

Lee looked up at Gaara as the orgasm ripped through him, stopped by the cock ring he still wore. Gaara moaned in need, not fully satisfied from his orgasm. He wanted more, needed more.

Lee smiled before pulling his still hard length from Naruto and crawling towards his boyfriend. Naruto looked up, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he watched Lee pull Gaara by the collar and into a heated kiss.

Tongues mingled for a moment, making Naruto’s cock twitch as Lee dominated Gaara’s mouth. Lee was a different person in bed. He was dominate, powerful and so different from the polite man Naruto had known since they were children.

It was kind of hot.

When Lee pulled away, he turned to Naruto. The blond smirked up at him as Lee reached around, spreading Gaara’s ass open. The red head whimpered as Naruto reached forward and pulled the metal plug out of Gaara, leaving his stretched asshole bared.

Lee leaned forward, whispering into Gaara’s ear. The air tickled the red head’s ear.

“I want to be inside of you Gaara, lay on your back.” Lee ordered as he released Gaara. Gaara nodded, laying on his back and putting his hands on his legs to spread them open. Naruto rose as Lee turned his ass towards him, handing the blond the lube before looking at Gaara.

“How do you feel about Naruto taking me while I make love to you Gaara?” Lee asked as Naruto inserted a single digit after putting on a clean glove, lubing it up and pressing it to Lee’s ass. Gaara panted as Lee removed his old condom and the ring, tossing it to the side and preparing another condom as Naruto inserted another finger.

Lee gasped, arching his back as Naruto pressed against his prostate. Naruto felt his cock twitch again at the sounds and the view of the rippling muscles that Lee normally kept hidden under his clothes. Naruto locked eyes with Gaara, a silent agreement passing between them. Gaara turned to Lee.

“Please, I want to see that and I need to feel you now Lee.” Gaara said as Lee hovered over him, cupping Gaara’s cheek. Gaara leaned into it as Lee bit his lip, biting back a groan of need. Naruto had fanned his fingers, sending jolts of pleasure through Lee.

Lee grabbed his condom covered length and spread Gaara’s legs open further. Lee met Gaara’s gaze, never breaking eye contact as he thrust slowly into his boyfriend to the hilt. Gaara breath hitched as Lee connected with him.

Lee intertwined his fingers with Gaara’s as Naruto pressed his now covered cock against Lee. He had removed the cock ring before slipping on the condom, still painfully hard. Naruto lined himself up with Lee and slowly pushed in the head. The tightness threatened to overwhelm him immediately but Naruto pressed on.

“Damn bushy brows, you’re tight as hell.” Naruto growled as he thrust forward, Lee pushed into Gaara.

“Oh my god,” Lee moaned as he pulled out of Gaara, pushing Naruto into him further. He thrust back in as Naruto did and the rhythm was soon found. Naruto thrust with Lee, pushing the dark haired man further into Gaara. Lee had never felt so many sensations at once as Naruto hit his prostate and Gaara tightened around him.

“Oh god, Lee…” Gaara panted as his boyfriend wrapped one arm around his waist, lifting Gaara slightly as the pace picked up.

“It feels so good, don’t stop!” Gaara cried as his legs bent back as Lee pounded into him roughly. Naruto wrapped arms around Lee’s waist, rutting into Lee’s tight end as the muscles threatening to end Naruto too soon. Lee was tight but that was to be expected, it looked like Gaara preferred having the bushy browed man on top.

“Gaara, you are so tight.” Lee groaned as he pounded against Gaara’s prostate. Naruto was still hitting Lee’s, pulling him closer and closer. Lee’s free arm wrapped around Naruto’s neck, pulling the blond closer as he bit Lee’s shoulder. Naruto rolled his hips, making the man beneath him gasp and shudder.

“Naruto…” Lee murmured as Gaara’s hips began their own movements, thrusting. Lee removed his hand from Naruto to lower it towards Gaara. Gaara cried out as the cock ring was removed from his aching length by Lee’s rough hands.  

“So close. Please Naruto…Lee!” Gaara managed to say through his haze of pleasure as Lee’s calloused hand wrapped around his dick, stroking his boyfriend roughly. Lee picked up his pace as Naruto began to lose some of the steadiness of his thrusts, he was nearing his end too. The blond thrust into Lee, swear words flowing from his mouth as his thrusts became desperate.

The heat was curling tightly in Lee’s lower abdomen and back, he was close too. He looked down at his boyfriend, brown eyes darkened in lust and need. Lee nodded as he thrust harder, hitting Gaara’s prostate with every push. Naruto looked down at the pair’s interlocked hands as they tightened around each other.

“Come for me Gaara, scream for me.” Lee ordered as he felt Gaara stiffen with a cry of pleasure.  

“L-Lee” Gaara cried, closing his eyes as his seed splashed up and coated his boyfriend’s chest. Lee felt Naruto come a heartbeat later before he filled the condom around his own cock, the blond panted as his length pulsed inside of Lee.

“Gaara.” Lee managed as he filled the condom, burying his face in Gaara’s shoulder as the red head held him close. Naruto pulled out of Lee, rolling onto his back as he breathed. He was truly spent as he pulled off the condom.

They laid there for a moment, all breathing heavy as sweat cooled on their bodies. It was several minutes before Naruto regained enough energy to sit up again. He turned to look at Lee and Gaara, his heart warming at the sight.

Lee was gradually taking off the collar Gaara wore, rubbing small light circles where the leather had rubbed the skin red. Lee wrapped one arm around Gaara, nuzzling into his neck as he pulled off the condoms and tossed them into the small garbage nearby with his other hand.

“Was I too rough with you?” Lee asked as he pressed his lips to the fading reddish ring around Gaara’s neck. Gaara shook his head, turning in Lee’s arms to cuddle into Lee’s chest. Lee sat up slightly, reaching for a rag on his bedside table.  

“You weren’t.” Gaara said sleepily as he looked towards Naruto. “It was perfect, thank you Naruto.” Naruto smiled widely at his friend. Even after what they had just done, he had never felt more relaxed among his friends.

“I had fun, I’m exhausted and as long as we never mention this to anyone we know, I think we can check this off our bucket lists.” Naruto joked as he peeled off his gloves and threw them into the trash can next to the bed before turning to face his friends.

It seemed that all of Gaara’s energy spent as Lee cleaned up both their chests with the rag. Lee gently cleaned Gaara off before tossing the rag aside. Lee cupped Gaara’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the red head’s cheek.

“You were the perfect one.” Lee purred as he pulled Gaara into a kiss, his eyes full of love and admiration. Naruto chuckled as he reached for a water bottle on the nightstand, he was drained and sweaty but somehow content.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled back onto the bed. He nestled between his two friends, Lee at his back while he rested his head on the pillows and faced Gaara. Lee’s long arm laid over Naruto and came to rest around his waist. Gaara smirked at Naruto before laying his own hand of Lee’s arm.

Naruto laid his chin over Gaara’s hair as Lee pressed against his back. Their legs tangled as they cuddled in a heap.

Gaara was the first to fall asleep moments later, more exhausted than Naruto had thought. The whole fun filled event had been draining as Naruto felt himself nodding off. Naruto looked over at Lee. Even the normally energetic man was beginning to nod off. He sighed against Naruto’s neck.

“Do you need anything?” Lee asked, trying to be a good host despite his tiredness. Naruto shook his head as he felt his eyes close. He was okay laying here for a bit, surrounded by warmth and his friends.

“I’m just gonna sleep for a bit.” Naruto said as Lee nodded against him, reaching a hand towards Gaara’s sleeping form. He settled into the pillows and Naruto’s back. It was a few moments before Lee’s breathe even out and he fell asleep.

And it was to that soft lullaby of breathing to which Naruto fell into sleep behind them.

* * *

 

Naruto quietly slipped on his shirt, trying carefully not to wake up his two friends. Gaara had cuddled into Lee after Naruto had slipped out from between them. He was surprised he hadn’t woken the red head when he did that. Gaara was a notoriously light sleeper, the sex must have really worn him out.

Naruto chuckled at how cute the two were. Even after four years together, even after a stint with a long distance relationship and a break up, those two still looked at each other with love. It had taken time for Lee to help Gaara through all the emotional trauma and dysfunction he carried with him. But at the year and a half mark, Gaara’s unwillingness to work for the relationship had almost caused Lee to give up on something for the first time in his life.

But Lee’s unwavering love for Gaara and Gaara’s realization that he loved Lee had pulled through. The two mended their problems after some work on both their parts and had come back stronger than before. Now they looked at each other with complete trust and devotion, with a deep emotional connection that made the green claws of jealousy scratch at Naruto’s insides.

Naruto remembered feeling that way, like the person you loved was your entire world. Watching his two friends as they shared their intimate moments made Naruto miss Sasuke even more.

Naruto rose, gathering his clothes as he dressed. His thoughts raced as he thought of the boy who had abandoned him, left Naruto with only a letter and little to no explanation.

It had broken Naruto’s heart. He’d lost not only his best friend but also the man he loved in one night without even being told what he did wrong. Naruto still loved Sasuke, wanted him to come home and tell him why he had left. He had tried to date other people, tried to move on but no one could fill that hole in his heart.

Seeing the way Lee and Gaara were, seeing how much trust and love they shared through this bond they had formed. It made Naruto realize how quickly he had given up on Sasuke. The blond had just accepted that the Uchiha was not going to return to him.

As Naruto walked out of Lee and Gaara’s apartment complex and into the cool November air of Konoha, he looked up at the sky. He was going to find the man he loved, make him tell him why he’d left and hopefully bring the Uchiha home for good. As he walked to his car, Naruto felt a familiar fire return in his belly.

And he owed it all to Gaara’s weird sexual fantasies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Tries to contain blood flowing from nose)  
> I'm just gonna...go and um *coughs* deal with a personal problem. 
> 
> In Disguise will be updated on 12/4/15 or possibly sooner. i haven't decided


End file.
